Hell in a Cell
by icecreamandcandies
Summary: John and Randy were forced to have a gauntlet, hell in a cell match. John refused at first because he feels that it's wrong to fight Randy. Randy felt the same. So how will they settle this? ; CENTON


**Hi guys :) this is a one shot. Hope you like this one.**

**I don't own anything like WWE and the people mentioned here. Just the story.**

Hell in a Cell

Pairing: John Cena / Randy Orton

Summary: John and Randy were forced to have a gauntlet, hell in a cell match. John refused at first because he feels that it's wrong to fight Randy.

Randy felt the same. But since Vince wanted them to, Randy has no other choice but to do it.

* * *

><p><em>John knocked at Vince's office.<em>

_"Come in." Vince said from inside the room._

_John twisted the door knob and entered. He closed the door slowly and sat at the chair in front of Vince's desk._

_"So... what's the matter?" He asked._

_Vince cleared up his throat, "I am arranging a match, tonight and you're in it." He clasped his hands._

_John smiled. He got excited. He has no problem about it at all. "I see. Well.. who would be my opponent, then?"_

_Vince took a minute to reply on his question. "Is it... uh.. okay with you?"_

_"What? the match, you mean? Yeah it's alright." John nodded. "I'm actually happy about your plan."_

_Vince sighed, "John.. what i actually meant is... Is it okay for you.. if. Randy will be your opponent tonight?"_

_John was shocked, he shifted immediately up on his seat. "Wait.. Did i hear you right? You said Randy? As in, Randal Keith Orton?"_

_Vince nodded in response to John's question, "John.. I know he's your best friend. Well... Fans wanted to see you guys have a match and i saw a petition on this website. The writers wrote about the two of you and It was also posted on the web that you two will having a match tonight. " He said as he faced his laptop to John._

_John shook his head, "You have to be kidding me. There is no way i'm going in this match. Randy's my best friend i don't want to hurt him." He waved his both hands on Vince trying to decline the decision. He should have refused at first._

_"John.. we can't disappoint the fans. You know it..."_

_When Vince was about to say something someone suddenly entered and interrupted their conversation._

_"Hey Vince." Randy greeted, "Oh.. and hello John! It's a surprise to see you here too." Randy looked at Vince, "By the way sir, Mizanin told me that i should come here. So.. are you arranging a match for me tonight?" _

_"Yes Randal. Actually he's-" Vince was about to say that John was his opponent when John walked out on his office, slamming the door._

_Randy jumped a bit, "Man. What's wrong with him?"_

_"Randal. You have to listen." Vince said sadly, "John Cena will be your opponent tonight."_

_"What! This isn't a joke is it? Was this confirmed already? Did... did.. did the fans know it?" Randy stuttered. His good mood face turned into a disappointed face._

_"It is. There is no way we can cancel it so... we have no choice." _

_"I will agree to this match. If that's the case then." Randy said. He was not forced but rather it was his decision. _

End of First Flash back...

_Randy entered John's locker room without knocking. John was sitting down on the chair, thinking what he should do._

_"Hey man.." Randy approached John with a faked smile on his face._

_"What do you want Randy?"_

_"I just wanted to talk about.. you know.. the match.." Randy said as he stood in front of John and crossed his arms._

_"Yeah. I heard you agreed to it, Orton." John angrily said._

_"I have to because... we have no choice. Mr. Mac man can't cancel it. Fans will be disappointed." _

_John stood up making his chair fall down the floor and he punched one of the lockers. "God dammit Randy! There's a word REFUSE. You can refuse Randy. It doesn't matter if it will be cancelled or the fans will be dismayed. I don't want to have this match. This is bullshit!" He yelled. John faced Randy and walked towards him. Their faces were only an inch away._

_"John i know... this is part of the job. We can't let Vince down. I know how it feels John." Randy replied softly._

_"So you value the job more than our friendship, huh?" John questioned Randy._

_Randy swallowed his tongue. He took a deep breath, " John our friendship is more important than our job. I know.. but we have to do this. We have to get over it."_

_"If our friendship is more important, then why did you agree? Tell me Randy, Is that how you value our friendship?.. why? Did you know that i declined right away when i heard your name come out from Vince's mouth." John's tears rolled down his cheeks._

_Randy moved back a little and sighed, "I agreed so we could finish this. After the match, it's all over. Everything John. You don't know how important our friendship is, to me? You think i was being selfish John? You're wrong. Don't you know how much.."_

_"how much what, Randy?" John said weakly wiping his own tears._

_"I love you." Was all the words escaped from Randy's mouth._

_John froze for a moment. "What?"_

_"I've said enough. Just pretend you didn't heard anything John. Just focus on the match." Randy turned around and left the room._

End of Second Flashback

* * *

><p>John was on the ring lying down because of what big show and chris jericho did to him. When Randy's entrance music blasted through the speaker's John tried to stand up while the referee asks him if he's okay. John didn't respond at all as he tried to stand up but he ended up hanging on the red ropes. He watched Randy walk slowly towards the ring.<p>

**FLASHBACK (JOHN'S)**

**_Randy moved back a little and sighed, "I agreed so we could finish this. After the match, it's all over. Everything John. You don't know how important our friendship is, to me? You think i was being selfish John? You're wrong. Don't you know how much.."_**

**_"how much what, Randy?" John said weakly wiping his own tears._**

**_"I love you." Was all the words escaped from Randy's mouth._**

**_John froze for a moment. "What?"_**

**_"I've said enough. Just pretend you didn't heard anything John. Just focus on the match." Randy turned around and left the room._**

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

John opened and closed his eyes trying to fix his vision. He was feeling a little dizzy.

_**Randy...i.. I should have not disrespected ..Mr. Mac man**_

"Come get some.." John said.

As Randy stepped inside the ring, they were looking at each other. The bell rings and John tries to stand up. Randy walked behind John waiting for him to stand up properly. While John was still holding the ropes, Randy came towards John.

**FLASHBACK (RANDY'S)**

**_"So you value the job more than our friendship, huh?" John questioned Randy._**

**_Randy swallowed his tongue. He took a deep breath, " John our friendship is more important than our job. I know.. but we have to do this. We have to get over it."_**

**_"If our friendship is more important, then why did you agree? Tell me Randy, Is that how you value our friendship?.. why? Did you know that i declined right away when i heard your name come out from Vince's mouth." John's tears rolled down his cheeks._**

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

**_Am i being selfish...?_**

They stared for seconds. John pointed the cell above the ring. As the cell was lowering Randy didn't knew what to do. John punched Randy from behind as he fell down, John grabbed Randy's legs to prevent him from escaping the cell. Randy was trying to kick John away, he wanted to escape. His decision suddenly changed. He didn't want the match. As the cell lowered, Randy finally kicked John away, he was about to get out but it's too late. He was trapped inside. Randy's breathing was wild. He stood up slowly as he glared at John who was standing at the ring. John took a glimpse at his back. The cell was not locked. Randy can have a chance of escape. His eyes returned at Randy's. He knew exactly what Randy was planning. Randy walked a bit to his left making a path so he could run. Then as Randy ran as fast as he could, John blocked Randy's way. He too was also fast.

John smiled showing off his dimples. He laughed, "Come on." Randy threw a punch on John both John immediately defended himself. Randy was about to escape but he fell down on the mat. John was about to punch Randy but he signaled John to stop. John smirked and carried Randy. He was going to perform and Attitude Adjustment when Randy managed to climb up at the cell so he could get away from John. John followed after as they met above the 20 feet cell, two of them were throwing punches at each other. Suddenly, John decided to finish the match so he grabbed Randy and performed his finishing move.

His music blasted. John Cena won. He leaned towards Randy's injured body.

"I will talk to you later on. Inside the Locker Room. Right after this." He whispered. John stood up then the crowd cheered for him.

...**AT THE LOCKER ROOM**

"Where the hell is John?" Randy asked himself while walking around inside the locker room. Randy heard the door open and saw John. He locked the door.

"What do you want to say John?" Randy said.

"Okay. You're right. I shouldn't also have disrespected Mr. Mac man. And.. i'm sorry.. i truly apologize for yelling at you. It's just that i don't want to hurt you at all, because you're my friend." John walked towards him. "And... does your back hurt?"

Randy touched the back of his nape with his right palm, "No it's nothing. You're finishing move on me didn't hurt me that much."

"I'm sorry.. and about the thing you said to me earlier.."

"What was that?" Randy was confused. He nearly forgot about what he said.

"You said you loved me and that you value our friendship more." John smirked.

"Y..ye..yeah." Randy looked away.

Within a second, John grabbed Randy's hips and pinned him on the wall. He leaned forward and whispered on his ear. "I don't think we're friends." Randy's eyes grew. John moved his head on Randy's neck, he began placing it with soft butterfly kisses. Randy moaned John's name. Then John kissed his right temple and down to Randy's lips. He entered his tongue and explored Randy's wet mouth. Randy was touching John's chest and caressed his abs. John whimpered. Randy rubbed his hands on John's pants.

"Randy.. stop teasing.." he moaned.

"Erm..." a voice interrupted from the back.

The two stopped and looked at the door, finding out it was Alex and Miz. "Sorry to disturb.. the place is going to close." Miz grinned.

Alex chuckled.

"You two are dead meat later." John said, pointing the two while his other was encircled on Randy's waist.

Miz grabbed Alex's arm, "We gotta go. Bye love birds!" as the door closed. John leaned his forehead to Randy's.

"Let's continue in my house." Randy smiled.

* * *

><p>REVIEW! :) what do you think of this one shot?<p> 


End file.
